


Leave.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy wants Rory to take her away from Leadworth, even if it's only for an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on ff.net in September of 2011. (My god, that's a lot time ago). xo.

"I hate it here." As Amy says this, rolling onto her stomach and sighing heavily, Rory knows that she isn't really talking about _here_ , meaning the empty field surrounded by stars stretching to the horizon and back. He knows that Amy loves the field just as much as he does; they've probably spent three days total in it, staring up at the sun and the clouds and the moon, wearing shorts and jumpers and coats and nothing but their skin. It's what lies beyond the field that Amy hates; little Leadworth, with its post office and duck pond and not much else. She sighs again and rolls onto his chest, little twigs entwined in her flaming red hair.

"I'm just so bored here," she whispers and he has to squeeze back a tear of frustration; they've had this conversation before and it always leads to a fight because Rory doesn't know what to do. He likes Leadworth; he likes the peace and quiet and he likes having a stable job at the hospital but he likes Amy more than all of those things combined.

"Rory?" Her voice is right in his ear, going directly to his brain and setting his nerves on fire.

"Yeah?"

"Take me away from here." He knows what she wants him to say; she wants to hear that he'll quit his job, that he'll just show up at her door in the middle of the night and take her to wherever she wants. But he can't do that. Not yet.

So instead, he rolls onto Amy and just kisses her, giving her every ounce of love he has as he holds her face in his hands. And even though there's a second of hesitation, she kisses back because as much as she wishes Rory could just let go of Leadworth, she knows that he won't.

They may not be able to leave everything yet but, as they melt against each other underneath the stars, they both decide that an hour will have to do.


End file.
